Servamp la guerre entre frères
by Toraiaru As
Summary: Shirota Mahiru a décidé de changer de lycèe pour retrouvé son meilleur ami Sakuya. Mais ce lycée est réputé d'etre le plus étrange de Tokyo. Qui sont ces Privilégés? Quel est donc cette histoire de guerre fraternel? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fic (ps je suis nul en résumé comme en ortho xD) (peut-etre couple (vive le yaoi!) )
1. Chapter 1

**DEBUT**

 **DEVANT LE LYCEE**

Il était devant le grillage d'entrée de son nouveau lycée. Les lycéens y entraient sans faire attention a lui. Il n'arrivait pas y croire il était enfin au lycée où il a toujours voulu y allez. Il souria, il allait retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Sakuya, j'arrive !

Et sur c'est mot il traversa le portail pour allez se dirigé vers le préau rejoignant la multitude de lycéen, tandis que le portail rouge tout en grinçant se referma derrière lui.

-Je suis votre nouveau professeur principale, lança un homme qui paraissait avoir seize ans. et aussi votre professeur de svt, Tsuyuki Shuhei

Il rabetta les lunettes sur son front. Mahiru assis vers le dernier rang, ne lui accorda pas un regard et regarda autour de lui. Il cherchait Sakuya, bizarre pourtant, il avait vu son nom dans les listes, il avait sauté de joie bien sure, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant avec c'est cheveux vert et c'est yeux rouges !

Il soupira et regarda le tableau, où son professeur se mit a lire a voix haute le règlement intérieur. Il était a l'article treize quand le jeune professeur s'avança vers le brun.

Celui-ci regarda en déglutissant son professeur en restant le plus neutre possible. Pourquoi il le lançait un regard de serial killer ? Il n'avait rien fait a sa connaissance.

-Kuro, on est pas a la maternel. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur a des privilèges que tu n'est pas puni en heure de colle, lança sèchement Shuhei.

Il avait balancé ses mots a son voisin de gauche, qui dormait paisiblement sur la table. Mahiru le regarda, il n'avait pas fait attention a lui. Il avait vu sa capuche sur sa tete et l'a tout de suite pris pour un gars a évité. D'ailleurs quand il vit son visage, il vit qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout a une racaille ou autre non. Il ressemblait a un geek, un vrai de vrai, cerne, yeux rouges…

-Désolé, mais le bavardage me saoulait grave.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches de son pantalon blanc en se redressant un peu. Le brun arqua le sourcil droit. Il a même une voix d'endormis.

Mahiru attendait une répartie du professeur principale, une colère, ou encore qu'il sois viré mais rien…Le professeur serra les dents, et retourna a sa place reprenant sa lecture du règlement.

Et puis il y avait une chose d'étrange a ce qu'avait dit le jeune professeur, ''privilège'' ? Qu'es ce que c'est ? Ce geek était le fils d'un richard ? Non, il n'avait pas la tête a allez a l'école en lamborghini et puis ses vetements étaient relativement simple, pas de chaine en or ou autre rien…

Il était encore dans ses pensées quand il senti quelque chose lui tapait contre l'arriere de son crane. Le brun se retourna, ramassa le projectil et vit quelqu'un lui faire coucou au fond de la classe. C'étais Sakuya avec toujours son sourire de bonhumeur. Le brun souria aussi. Son meilleur ami était là !

 **Fin des cours.**

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu était ici !, c'est en voyant les listes scolaires que j'ai vu ton nom !, ria Sakuya dans les couloirs suivi de son meilleur ami.

-Ca te fais pas plaisir ?, lança le brun en souriant.

-Si.

Son ami souria franchement aussi. Puis son visage deviens grave.

-Tu sais Mahiru t'aurais jamais du etre ici. Ici, ils se passent de drole de chose.

Ils arriverent en haut du toit de leur lycée. C'était vide.

-Eh pourquoi ?, répliqua le brun. Qu'es ce qui se passent ici ?

-Une guerre fraternel… je peux pas te donner plus de détail…alors info ou intox ?, lança joyeusement Watanuki.

Mahiru le tapa sur la tete avec son sac de bento. Non mais, il l'avait fait peur pour rien ! Mais d'un coté, c'était bien lui ça de dire des conneries de ce genre. Il sourie et s'installa sur un banc avec son ami.

-Eh Mahiru, évite les Privilègés, tu les reconnaîtras facilement, ils portent une marque sur leur vetement, un cercueil avec un numero ecrit en chiffre romain…ils sont sept, enfin huit. Promet-moi de ne pas t'approché d'eux.

Son meilleur ami se leva du banc . Le brun avait envie de posé des questions qui le chiffonait. Dis-t-il la vérité ? Avec lui on ne savait rien. Les Privilègés ? A évité ?Très bien il les eviteraient de toute façon il voulait pas avoir de probleme !

-J'ai quelque chose a faire on se retrouve en cour, lança le vert en riant.

-Très bien a tout a l'heure.

Le brun ouvrit son bento et se mit donc a manger seul. Il faisait un beau temps est tout était silencieux c'était agréable.

-Merde encore perdu, lança une voix barbante.

Le brun regarda autour de lui et vis son voisin, le dormeur de tout a l'heure. Qu'es ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il était allongé sur le toit de la porte qui permettait de descendre les escaliers. Il jouait au jeux vidéo. Etait-il ici depuis un moment ? Puis il vit sur sa veste un cerceuil cerclait de noir, avec ecrit en chiffre romain le numéro un. C'étais un Privilégé et Sakuya l'avait mis en garde contre eux. Mais pourquoi ? Il paraissait inoffensif, enfin il ressemblait surtout a un geek rien de plus, pas le genre de personne a faire la guerre ou autre.

-Qu'es ce que t'as a me regardé ?, lança le bleuté en se redressant regardant le brun avec toujours sa voix d'endormis.

-Tu es un Privilègé hein ?

-Ouaip et alors ?, dit le bleuté en prenant sa console car il senti un long interrogatoire.

Sa réponse déstabilisa bizarrement le brun, il aurai voulu dire autre chose mais la sonnerie retenti…c'étais la fin des cours.

-Oh non déjà l'heure !

-Ah oui faut que je retrouve Sakuya !

Puis le brun pris son sac et couru a grande vitesse. Traversant les couloirs cherchant partout des eleves de sa classe. Mahiru avait un gros problème, il n'avait jamais visité l'établissement et ne savait pas où se trouvait sa salle merde ! Pourquoi Sakuya c'est cassé ? Bon sang il aurai du lui dire qu'il ne connaissait pas le lycée mais lui il aurai du le faire visité le bâtiment !

Il se heurta contre… un homme blond dans le virage, qui tenait dans sa main un chapeau et de l'autre une...poupée?!. Il était habillé d'un uniforme noir mais il pouvait voir sur l'épaule gauche de sa veste noir ouverte sur un t-shirt rouge un cercueil avec écrit un numéro trois en chiffre romain avec un petit deux en bas en rouge. Un Privilégé ?

-Excusez-moi, s'excusa rapidement le brun en se relevant.

-C'est rien. Tu es nouveau j'imagine ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages. Je me nomme Arisuin Mikuni, si tu veux je peux t'aider a retrouvé ta salle.

-Ah merci, lança le brun heureux.

Puis il entendit un ''sss'' de serpent. Mahiru regarda alors le cou du blond pour voir un serpent noir autour de lui.

-Je te presente Jay-Jay, lança Mikuni en souriant, et voici ma petite Abelle, comprend là elle est un peu timide, elle est trop belle pas vrai ?, mais evite de la reluquer sinon je t'envois Ad patres.

Il ria. Ce mec avait une poupée et il en parle comme si c'étais sa petite amie, le brun ne dit rien pour ne pas offenser le blond, après tout il allait l'emmené a sa salle de cour...

Petit commentaire?

j'ai du vous faire souffrir vos p'tit yeux avec mes fautes pas vrai xD, j'espere que le début vous a plù et le chapitre suivant saura pour bientôt (moins de deux semaines a coup sure)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Mahiru

Ce type était vraiment étrange, au début je croyais qu'il y avait seulement Sakuya qui était bizzare mais j'ai l'impression que c'est tout le bahut. Peut-etre que je pourrai demandé ce qu'est ce fameux systeme de ''priviligé'' en détail ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Eh tu peux m'expliqué ce qu'es un priviligé ? Disons que je suis un nouveau et que je n'en jamais entendu parlé, lançais-je en me grattant le crane en ayant l'air idiot.

Le blond se tourna vers moi avec toujours son habituel sourire au lèvres.

-Je m'en doutais bien que t'es un nouveau sinon tu te serais pas perdu dans ce bahut mais je vais répondre a ta question. Cette histoire de priviligé est un peu un sujet interdit comme tu l'as vu pour Shuei. Ils sont quatorze.

-On m'a dit qu'ils étaient sept.

-Oui sept servamp qui sont les Priviligés, les sept autres sont en quelque sorte leur maitre.

-Leur maitre ?

-Laisse moi finir, les Servamp sont des vampires qui ont plus d'un millénaires, ils sont tenu ici enfermé dans l'enceinte de l'école, par un sortillège du c-3. Quelque Servamp ont bien sure la faculté de brisé ce seaux meme au prix d'un grand effort mais pour les empeché qu'il parte d'ici on utilise le systeme des maitres car leur pacte est lié a eux et sont désormais inséparable. Quand le servamp passe un contrat avec son maitre ils sont obligé d'obeir a celui-ci. Bien sure quant le maitre meurt ou encore quitte l'établissement on fait en sorte qu'il trouve un autre Maitre.

-C'est quoi cette histoire a dormir debout, lançais-je.

-Libre a toi de me croire ou pas de toute façon tu ne diras pas que je t'ai pas prévenu, termina Mikuni en souriant d'un air de défi. On est bientôt arrivé à ta salle.

Puis tout deviens silencieux. Je suis sure que tout cela est un mensonge. Des vampires millénaire. Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Encore une histoire prise de tete. Mais bizzarement j'avais l'impression que ce Mikuni disait la vérité. Pourquoi faut-il les enfermé dans l' enceinte du batiment ? Pourquoi leur fallait-il un maitre ? Tant de question.

On continua de marcher silencieusement.

-Pourquoi leur faut-il un maitre ?

-Pourquoi ceux-ci pourquoi ceux-là, ma parole ce gamin est vraiment bavare pas vrai Kuni ? lança une voix derrière moi.

Il était grand et avait la meme taille que Mikuni. Il avait les yeux couleur or et des cheveux noirs légèrement hirsute. Il devait avoir le même âge que Mikuni. D'ailleurs ce type je l'aimais pas du tout, avec ses allure de voyou.

-Oh mais ce ne serai pas ce cher Tsurugi ?, lança le blond en se forçant a sourire.

-Ca fait un bail Mikuni, salut ma petite Abelle t'as grandit, lança le brun en s'avançant vers la poupée du blond.

-Ne la reluque pas avec tes yeux pervers, espece de détraqué !, lança rageusement en serrant sa poupée dans ses bras.

-Mais tu sais que moi et elle on est…

-Va en enfer ! , lança le blond

Timbré, complètement détraqué et dire que ce sont mes ainés ah ils sont beau les futurs adultes ! Je les regardais se lançaient leur joutes verbale, puis soudain.

-Oh non ! Je suis en retard ! Mikuni conduit moi vite à ma salle de cour !

Après avoir dit cela, ils se tournèrent comme une seule personne vers moi me lançant un meme regard. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment trop ça en deviens flippant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas du moment que t'es avec nous tu n'auras pas de sanction

-Commentça ?

-En tant que Maitre de Priviligé on beneficie de plusieurs privilège comme le nom l'indique pas vrai Kuni ?, lança-t-il en tirant la langue.

-Tu es aussi un maitre ?, m'exclamais-je

-Ah oui je ne me suis pas présenté, Kamiya Tsurugi dix huit ans, maitre de la colère, lança-t-il.

-Je vais quand même te conduire a ta salle de cour même s'il te reste même pas dix minutes de cour, lança le blond en me faisant avancer et se forca a sourire a Tsurugi et lui lança ces dernières paroles. Bon si tu le veux bien Tsurugi je vais le conduire a sa salle de cour.

-Je t'accompagne lança le brun, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Abelle je te rappele.

-Dans tes rêves !

Et c'est avec leur dispute que j'atteignis en l'espace de dix minutes ma salle de cour.

-Eh gamin fais attention au second classe !, lança le brun en riant

Ils repartirent aussitôt tout en se lançant des piques. Flippant, ils sont vraiment mais alors flippant. J'allais toquer a la porte quand la sonnerie sonna. J'avais loupé ma première heure à cause de ses deux timbrés.

J'allais encore me plaindre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ce Kuro, ce Privilégié qui avait dormi dès la première minutes de la rentrée…

-Ah t'étais pas là ? me lança-t-il de son habituel voix de fatigué no-life.

-Non sans blague tu n'avais pas remarqué !

-Ah Mahiru ! T'étais où ?

C'étais Sakuya. Il me souria.

-Si j'étais toi je ferai attention a lui, lança Kuro en emprunta le couloir où Mikuni et Tsurugi était partie.

Mais qu'es ce qu'il raconte ? J'allais lui dire deux ou trois mots quand on m'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui !, lança froidement Sakuya. Ce type n'est pas humain !

Il passa devant moi. Qu'es ce que…

-Bon tu viens on va etre en retard ! lança mon meilleur ami.

Sa voix était comme d'habitude et n'étais plus froid comme il y a quelque seconde…Sakuya tu es bizzare. Qu'es ce qui se passe dans ta tête bordel !


	3. Chapter 3

Après un million d'année plus tard je poste ce chap!

Pv Sakuya

Ce qui se passe dans ma tete hein ? Des secrets a cacher… je n'aime pas mentir je ne mens jamais ! C'est pour cela que je dis souvent ''alors info ou intox'' avec ce ton enjoué. Je veux protégé Mahiru… d'ailleurs pourquoi il était ici dans cette école de vampire ? Le Directeur l'a-t-il accepté ? Est-il un des notre ? Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger !

Je serre les dents et ouvrit la porte rageusement c'était le bureau du principale. Les fenetres étaient ouverte et éclairé d'une lumière orangeatre la salle, la nuit allait pas tarder a arriver.

-Oh Sakuya c'est toi ?

Je tournais ma tete et vis Tsubaki, assis sur le fauteuil du principal face aux caméras. Je lui lança un regard noir et l'envie de lui dire un ''non c'est la reine d'Angletterre'' Avec Tsubaki ce timbré habillé d'un yukata noir je devenais une autre personne lui et sa bande. Je n'avais plus envie de rire. Plus envie de lancer ne serai-ce qu'une mauvaise blague, juste en voyant lui et sa bande…

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-Oui comme tu trainnais avec ce cher Mahiru je ne pouvais plus te parler…

-Epargne moi ton bavardage et accouche le kitsune !

\- On va passer au plan demain et je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours avec nous.

Tsubaki se leva de son fauteuil et se leva vers moi. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux et malgré ses lunettes de soleil je pouvais voir ses yeux. Il ne m'avait rien fait de mal, il m'avait au contraire sauvé la vie mais je sais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de le hair lui et sa bande.

-Les autres ont peut-etre pas confiance en toi mais moi je crois en toi, tu nous trahira jamais après tout !

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je serrai les poings et baisser la tete.

-Mahiru… epargnez-le…

PV : Mahiru

Le lendemain matin :

Sakuya m'évite j'en suis sure ! Il ne m'attend plus a l'intercour m'ignore quand je lui parle et ignore tout contact visuel. Il est bizzare… Il me cache encore quelque chose et j'aime pas ça et quelque chose me dit que c'en rapport avec les privélégés. Tiens je suis a coté de Kuro ce privilégé je pouvais lui demandé ! Il faut juste que je le reveille et que j'évite de me faire choppé par le prof Shamrock prof d'histoire qui était porté dans un récit historique qui avait l'air sans fin.

-Eh reveille toi ! Kuro !

Le dit nommé ouvrit les yeux et releva doucement sa tete de sa table.

-Hum la sonnerie a sonné ?

-Non mais faut que je te parle !

-Ca a l'air saoulant va parler aux autres moi j'ai un reve a poursuivre la quete de l'oreiller !

La quete de l'oreiller… j'arquais un sourcil droit et fit une drole de grimace repetant ses derniere paroles.

-J'ai plusieurs question à te poser…

-Si c'est a propos des Privilègés demande a l'intello de Misono et son pote Sendagaya me lance-t-il en montrant le mec tout devant au cheveux violet et un mec haut comme trois pomme au cheveux blond en les montrant d'un signe de tete. Moi je vais dormir !

Attend comment il a su que je parlais de ça ? Mais sans me poser plus de question je vis ce faineant se rendormir sur la table.

-Non attend !

-Shirota Mahiru ca vous plait tant que ça d'interrompre mon cour ? me lança le borgne de prof d'histoire face a moi avec un sourire.

Shamrock c'est un homme habillé d'un costume blanc et d'un bandeau noir qui cache son œil gauche et qui a les cheveux gris tiré en arrière. Professeur d'histoire passionné...

-Euh désolé !

-Un petit tour chez le principal vous plairez, il est très bavard voyez vous…

-Non je me tiendrez tranquille je suis dés…

-En meme temps vous pourrez conduire cette valise et Kuro votre voisin vous accompagnera !, me coupa le professeur avec un sourir

\- La barbe jamais j'aurai la paix …

Et me voilà a trimballer une valise et me trouver entrain de déambuler dans les couloirs en grommelant a chercher le bureau du principal avec un voisin qui ne dit pas un mot hors mis pour se plaindre. D'ailleurs la valise je me demande ce qu'elle peut contenir.

-Qu'es ce qu'elle contient cette valise ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je sais ça ?

Je la fis bouger legerement, c'était leger mais il y'avait quelque chose j'entendais meme quelque bip sonnore. Un reveil…

-Kuro il y'a quelque chose a l'interieur.

-Evidement qu'il y'a quelque chose a l'interieur lança-t-il toujours les yeux rivé sur sa console.

-Mais ça fait un drole de bruit…

Kuro me lança un regard et pris la valise de mes mains. Et l'ouvrit…. Des bâtons de dynamites et retardateur… qui affichait une série de chiffre. Il y'avait aussi un collier avec une clochette… je le pris mais pourquoi le mettre ici ?

-Une bombe !

-On ne peut pas l'arreter

Je vis les secondes ou des mini seconde défilaient ? J'en sais rien mais les chiffres passaient a grande vitesse ? Une bombe pourquoi ? Au principale ? Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ? Shamrock veut nous tuer ?

-Il faut stopper la bombe sinon le lycée y passera !

-Tout a fait, mon cher frère…

Je tournais ma tête et je vis un homme habillé en yukata noir avec des lunettes noires.

-Frere ? Ah oui le relou de frère cacher dont personne sait son existence, dit Kuro avec sa voix barbante ennuyer.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon le lycée va y passer !, lançais-je a l'homme en yukata. S'il te plait aide-nous.

-T'aider ? Il fit une grimace et…ria.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA POURQUOI JE VIENDRAI T AIDER PUISQUE C'EST MOI QUI VEUT DETRUIRE LE BAHUT ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH tousse tousse

J'hallucine ce timbré c'est étouffé en riant… Bref ce type veut détruire le bahut mais il est ici il va forcement se faire tuer. Il veut se suicider ?

-Tu vas forcement y crever toi aussi, lançais-je.

-C'est un vampire il craindra rien, dit Kuro a coté de moi. Tu veux tuer les humains de se bahut ?

-Pourquoi il faudrai des humains dans ce bahut alors que c'est un bahut de vampire ?

-T'es vraiment relou…

-Si j'étais vous je me depecherai il reste moins de dix secondes. Toi et moi grand frère nous avions rien a craindre mais ce qui est de lui…

Me lançant Tsubaki parlant d'une voix innocente sa bouche cacher par la manche droite de son yukata…

-C'est relou mais bon… donne moi un nom et un objet…

-Un nom ? Mais tu t'appele Kuro et pourquoi je devrais te donner quelque chose.

-Donne moi la clochette !

Je regarda Kuro et le collier ou il y avait la clochette.

-Plus que sept seconde.

-Tiens Kuro ! le donnais-je. Mais qu'es ce que tu…

Puis sans poursuivre je vis Kuro me mordre le cou et se lechait le sang qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Kuro était attaché au cou avec une chaine bleu reliait a ma main…

-Oh le contrat est donc fait, lança d'une voix enjoué Tsubaki on va pouvoir bien s'amusé.

Puis sans perdre une seconde Kuro pris la valise et me porta et il couru vers Tsubaki qui se contenta de laisser passer un sourire tandis qu'on passait… pourquoi il ne nous empecher pas ?

Kuro sauta par la fenetre ouverte du couloir derrière le mec au yukata et fis un bond pour atteindre le toit du batiment. Il me posa et lança la valise. L'explosion allait se produire…

Mais rien…

On entendit un rire…

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH VOUS VOUS ETES FAIT AVOIR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH VOUS VOUS ETES FAIT AVOIR !

La petite ''bombe'' retomba vers nous en continuant de rire et de répétez la même chose. C'était une blague ?!

Kuro tiens son dos.

-Demain c'est sure j'aurai des courbatures. Me faire courir pour rien…

-C ETAIS UNE BLAGUE ! lançais-je en criant.

PV PERSONNE :

Tsubaki n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il souriait quand il avait entendu son jouet ''exploser'' ou plutôt les narguer.

-Tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse il n'est pas blesser.

-Tu l'as mis dans le conflit !, cracha Sakuya en s'approchant du servamp de la Melancolie en l'attrapant par le col mais que Tsubaki gardait toujours le sourire au lèvre.

-Le jeune maître a ordonné que la Paresse devait trouver un maître pour que le véritable jeux commence… maintenant attaquons nous au festivité de ce soir à la réunion de ce soir… répondit tranquillement le servamp de la Melancolie en retirant la main de Sakuya de son yukata et parti en laissant Sakuya seul entrain de serrer les poings et jurant.

voila !je pense que les caractères sont legerement OCC ^^''' mais j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu (a cause des exams et aussi de ma flemme le chap' a eu beaucoup de retard pardonnez moi ^^'') niveau des couples je pense qu'il y'aura du TSURUGI X MIKUNI! LICHT ET LAWLESS! quand a Miharu j'hesite avec Kuro et Sakuya (quoique j'aime bien le Sakuya et Tsubaki je dois bien etre la seul a aimer ce couple /sblam)


End file.
